


Trusting the Infinite Wonder

by astrocops



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Oneshot, i don't even know what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocops/pseuds/astrocops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Benny is nothing like everyone thinks he is. He's not bright or grinning, he's not energetic or cheerful--some days, he simply <i>is</i>, and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting the Infinite Wonder

Sometimes, Benny is nothing like everyone thinks he is. He's not bright or grinning, he's not energetic or cheerful--some days, he simply _is_ , and nothing else.

On days like this, he drives himself out into the middle of nowhere, contemplates what would happen should he veer too strongly in one direction of the other, and parks in the middle of a field.

Here, far from everything he could react with, he reminds himself of his wrongs.

His mission had failed when his ship had crashed.  
He's annoying.  
He doesn't fit in when in the sky or on the earth anymore, not now that he's torn between his space and master builder duties.  
His few friends only usually pay attention to him when they want something--help fixing this, advice on that--regardless of if he has fun, they usually want something from him.

He thinks about these things, and stares up at the stars.

He lets those things go, trusting the infinite wonder above to catch them for him. 

Sometimes he falls asleep there under the open sky, goes back to his life with a sunburned face, laughing away how he was burned and boasting his many freckles. Sometimes he has a visitor or two or three--a couple looking for a romantic setting, children catching fireflies.

Sometimes, he's not the first one there.

Regardless, no one bothers him, even when the tears flow down his face in the darkness.

His roommates have learned not to ask about it. He kisses them sweetly, soundly each morning after in thanks.


End file.
